Staying Awake on Christmas Eve
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Flynn and Gemma Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister. Part of this I got from To Grandmother's House We Go._

**Staying Awake on Christmas Eve**

Flynn came back from the shop that he and his Dad were running. Tomorrow his Dad was going to join him, Gemma, Gem and the kids for Christmas Day, and in the evening they were going to get together with Scott, Dillon, Summer, Ziggy, Tenaya and Dr. K.

"Gemma? Sean? Rachel? Susan?"

"Flynn!" He watched as his wife came around the corner with white stuff on her.

"Gemma? What do you have on?"

"What?" She looked down and then smiled, "Oh, its just flour."

He followed her as she went back into the kitchen. Inside there was flour on the floor, "I spilled a bit, don't worry."

"Where are Sean, Rachel and Susan?"

"Gem has them out back. He wanted to come over and spend time with them before they have to go to bed tonight."

He nodded and picked up their broom and started sweeping, "That's good. Perhaps that will get some energy out of them."

Their kids had about the same energy that Gem and Gemma both seemed to always exude, even when she was pregnant and completely tired she still had so much energy. Shaking his head he went over and turned his wife around and kissed her. When he pulled back he saw a huge grin from her and he smiled back. "I love you too Flynn."

"I do love you."

She nodded and he began sweeping again. After he cleaned up the floor he looked over at what Gemma was making. "Is that the rest of the cookie dough you made?"

"Yep. Sean, Rachel and Susan made their cookies for Santa little bit ago. There was some more dough left so I figured I would make some for Gem."

"Good idea. So how was work?"

"It was fun. Gem and I figured out a new way to combine some chemicals."

He nodded, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was. I'll have to show you. How's your Dad?"

"Good. We were able to finish everything, so that makes things easier. Don't have to worry about work for the next couple of days."

"Excellent! Then we can do what we wanted to!"

He smiled, "To do that we'll need to have to get the kids into bed first."

"Right."

Flynn moved to the back door and looked out. Gem was playing with the kids, running around the yard, "Kids, it's time to come in and wash up."

"But Dad, we're right in the middle of a game." Sean said moving just out of reach of Susan's hand.

"Yeah, I almost got Sean." The five year old jumped forward but missed Sean and ended up falling down. Instead of crying though she jumped back up and started after Rachel this time.

He smiled as he watched them play for a few more minutes but then shook his head, "I know, but you have tomorrow to play. You need to come in to have dinner."

Rachel frowned, "Alright. We're coming. His eight year old daughter came skipping in, Sean followed his twin. And Gem picked up Susan and brought her in.

"Hey Flynn."

"Gem, how are you?"

"Very good! Gemma and I found a new way to combine some chemicals."

"That's what she said. Sounds great."

Gem smiled and they went over and helped get dinner onto the table. It was a very easy dinner, just sandwiches' and fruit. They all ate and once dinner was done they cleaned up everything.

"Alright kids, do you have everything ready for Christmas?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "I forgot to wrap a present!" And with that she ran off to her room.

Gemma looked at Sean and Susan, "Do you two have to wrap anything?"

Susan put her finger on her chin and then grinned, "I want to watch Frosty."

Gem took his hand out as Gemma nodded, "I'm sure that's fine."

Susan and Gem went out to the living room followed by Sean. Flynn looked over at Gemma, "Well after Rachel has wrapped we can read to them."

"Great idea."

But soon after Rachel came down she insisted on re watching Frosty since she had missed most of it. When the movie was halfway through Sean insisted that he only just then remembered that he needed to take care of a present.

After Sean came down they were able to finish the movie without any more interruptions. Gem decided to head back to his apartment to finish wrapping some presents for the kids.

Susan jumped up and down and asked, "What did you get me?"

Rachel and Sean too began asking Gem what he had gotten for them. He just shook his head and ended up tickling them which caused squeals of delight and many attempts to escape.

Susan ran over and jumped into Flynn's arms while trying to escape her uncle. As Gem stood up Susan threw her arms around Flynn's neck and buried her face into his shirt, "You can't see me."

Flynn turned around which only caused Gem to sneak up on the other side and scare Susan; she screamed and tried to jump out of Flynn's arms. He pulled her tight and started maneuvering around Gem to keep his daughter clear. She giggled in his ear and then he stopped as Gem scooped up Rachel and tickled her.

As Flynn stood there he looked over to see Susan yawning. Smiling at her he looked over at Gemma and then Gem, "Alright kids why don't you say good night and get into your pajamas."

Susan shook her head, "I'm still awake."

"If you want Santa to come you're going to have to be in your pajamas."

Susan pouted as Flynn set her down but she still proceeded up the stairs followed by Rachel and Sean who had just said good night to Gem.

"Alright, I'll see you—" Gem started.

"Tomorrow." Gemma finished smiling at her brother, "Of course."

"Great." He looked over at Flynn, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Flynn had to admit that at first when he and Gemma had started dating he wasn't sure how things would go with Gem, but it all worked out. Of course it took a bit of time before it did, but eventually Gem and Flynn were able to stand on good ground, which Gemma loved.

The two would still finish each others' sentences but he was more used to it now that he had been before.

Once Gem left Gemma and Flynn went upstairs to check on their children. When they got to the top of the stairs Susan ran by with a shirt in her hand. Sean came out of his room, "Give that back!"

"You have to get it first."

Flynn reached out and plucked Susan into the air, "What are we doing?"

Rachel came out of the bathroom brushing her hair, "Susan won't give Sean his pajama shirt back."

Gemma looked over at Susan, "You need to give your brother back his shirt."

She frowned and then threw the shirt over to her brother who took it and went back into his room. Flynn set Susan down, "Go brush your teeth."

The little girl ran into the bathroom followed by Sean who was now in his pajamas. Soon they were both out of the bathroom. Gemma was already in Rachel and Susan's room tucking Rachel into bed.

"I wrote out another letter to Santa to make sure he's alright. Will you put it by the milk and cookies Mom?"

"Of course. I think it's wonderful that you wrote him another note."

"Oh no!"

Flynn looked at Susan who was standing by her bed, "What is it lass?"

"We forgot to put the milk and cookies out! Santa will die!"

"I have an idea!" Gemma said as she faced their youngest daughter, "How about you three go and pick out the best three cookies and put them on a plate while your Dad pours a glass of milk. I'll wait up here and whoever gets here first wins."  
>Susan started jumping up and down as Sean came into the room, "Excellent, I'm going to win."<p>

Scoffing Rachel got out of bed, "You wish. I'm ready Mom."

"On your mark….get set…GO!"

All three children raced off. "Great idea Gemma."

She smiled, "Racing is always fun."

"I'll get the milk."

After the children picked their favorite cookies Flynn placed the milk by the plate and Rachel put her letter next to Sean and Susan's notes. The children raced upstairs and it was Sean who got there first followed by Rachel and Susan.

"I won!"

The two girls sighed in disappointment but quickly let it slide before they climbed into their beds.

Flynn took out the books that they were going to read and he and Gemma took turns reading them. They had gotten through the first book when they heard Sean get out of his bed, "What are you doing son?"

"I…forgot to brush my teeth."

As he started for the bathroom Susan got out of her bed and then Rachel, "So did we."

They didn't get from when Gemma jumped up and got to the bathroom, "You all already brushed your teeth."

"The cookies!" Susan exclaimed.

"Done, remember?" Flynn said, "Now to bed."

The three kids moved slowly into their respective beds. "I'm not tired." Sean said as she sat down.

Gemma looked at the three kids, "Well…I suppose you could stay up."

Flynn looked at Gemma while the kids sat up straighter, "Really?"

"Of course, they can help us." She looked at the kids, "Anyone who is up after 8:30 gets to help clean the house."

Susan frowned and then lay down followed by Sean. Rachel looked like she was about to say something but instead laid her head down.

After another hour the kids were finally asleep and Gemma and Flynn were finishing cleaning things up. Slowly they sat down on the couch, "Well that was interesting, I thought they weren't going to go to sleep."

"But they did, and that's what matters."

"You're right."

Flynn ran his fingers through his wife's hair and together they shared a kiss. They were both tired but still content. They decided to sit by the tree for a bit before going to bed. Settling on the couch Gemma laid her head on his shoulder, "Merry Christmas Flynn."

"Merry Christmas Gemma."

He kissed the top of her head and together they sat in the lights of the Christmas tree with their three children upstairs asleep.


End file.
